Vlad Drago
Vladimir Drago is a Russian wrestler, who wrestles for GTS wrestling. He the current GTS Championship, He is a former GTS United States ChampionshipGTS United States Championship, a 2 time GTS Intercontinental Championship and GTS Hardcore Championship GTS Vlad was originally a member of D-Generation-Fat, but he turned heel and left the group. He has since been undefeated, tearing through everyone put infront of him. Then he joined DF again by congratulating Grim after beating Pete Corvus with Lance Scaper Food In The Fridge briefcase. 'Championship Reigns (2017-)' On January 9th 2017, Vlad defeated Jimmy Controversy to become the GTS Intercontinental Champion, his first championship in GTS. On January 30th 2017, after Jimmy Controversy had a match with Matt Castle, Vlad attacked Jimmy and was forced to defend the Intercontinental Title against Draiken, while Vlad was defending the Intercontinental title, a police officer arrived to say that Vlad was to be deported by order of the new President. Vlad returned on February 17th 2017, with a new Intercontinental Championship Belt, confronting the interim champion Mathias Glass. Grim made a triple threat match with Vlad, Mathias and Matt Castle to decide the undisputed Intercontinental Champion, which Vlad won in 27 seconds. Vlad next appeared in a tag team lottery elimination match to decide the number 1 contender for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship, Vlad was the first one to draw a name, but the name he drew was Jimmy Controversy's. In the match, Vlad was able to eliminate the teams of Lance Scaper and The Whompis & Oliver Clothesoff and Bruiser Bonifer, but his team was eliminated when Jay Evans pinned Jimmy. On February 23, 2017 Vlad defeated Oliver Clothesoff to retain the GTS Intercontinental Championship after the match he was attacked by The Mark. On February 27, Vlad was defeated by Tommy Salami for the GTS Intercontinental Championship after Tommy threw Vlad out of the ring and Grim threw pill bottles on the ground to distract Vlad, thus ending his undefeated streak. Shortly afterwards, Vlad attempted to right the wrong, but ended up in a rivalry with the monsterous Giant Leather. On March 16th, 2017, Vlad won a fatal 4 way match also involving El Jefe Rojo, Kleetus Bailey and Giant Leather to become the new GTS United States Champion. At Grimamania Vlad defeated Giant Leather in a 3 Stages of Hell Match after the match he turned face by doing the Eat It Yeah! crouch chop offically rejoining D Generation Fat. On April 7 Vlad was unsuccessful of winning the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship against Grim, thanks to Dalton Hawkins. On April 11, Vlad was unsuccessful of winning the GTS Championship against Kleetus Bailey because of the help of Oliver Clothesoff and Bruiser Bonifer. On April 15, Vlad defeated Bruiser Bonifer after the match Vlad was attacked by Kleetus Bailey and Jay Evans which later broken in a three way. On April 17, after Kleetus Bailey retained the GTS Championship against Jay Evans, Vlad speared Kleetus and then hold up the GTS Championship. On April 25, Vlad defeated Brandon the Bull to win the GTS Championship, after the match Vlad and Grim was attacked by Manabo and Kleetus Bailey. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Russian Nightmare (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) - Adopted from Brock Lesnar **Spear - Adopted from Goldberg **Powerslam *'Signature Moves' **Spinebuster **Multiple Suplex Variations ***German ***Snap ***Belly to Belly *'Nicknames' **"The Beast" Championships & Accomplishments *GTS Wrestling **GTS Championship (1 time, Current) **GTS Intercontinental Championship (2 Times) **GTS Hardcore Championship (1 time) **GTS United States Championship (1 time) Entrance Themes Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Assholes Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:GTS United States Champions Category:Non assholes Category:GTS Champions